Wait and Bleed
by BlackRaptor93
Summary: Something new violently breaks the peace in Fawkes. The question is, can it be stopped? Post Breaking Dawn, AU, Character Death.


It had been several months since the Volturi had left Fawkes, seemingly for good. The Cullen's where somewhat better and a new treaty had been drawn up between the pack and the Cullen's to include a more modern period after what had happened. Despite this, one could never be too careful about guarding the borders – there was always a risk from other rogue Vampires attempting to take over the land or some such and that was precisely why Seth was currently patrolling the borders by the mountains.

He wasn't transformed at the moment, content to feel the leaves beneath his bare feet and the sun in his fur. Besides, it took quite a bit of energy to transform, energy that Seth sorely lacked after being woken up and sent on patrol by one lazy Jacob. It was then Seth became aware of something, streaking over his head, a shadow flashing between the thick trees above his head, as though something was going to crash. There was a dull smash a little further up the mountain, a telltale sign of impact.

Seth hadn't seen if it was a plane or merely a meteor or what, so he decided it was worth checking out even if it wasn't technically part of his job description. He passed through the forest with ease, jogging at a steady pace until he reached the site of the crash.

_Guys, checking out something up the mountain. I'll call if I need you, Okay? _He spoke into his mind, before Jacob's tone spoke back.

_Alright. Stay safe bro. _

Seth sighed as he looked around the wreckage. There was a deep furrow in the mountainside that had fell two trees, and the object that was the source of this carnage was unlike anything he had ever seen before. It was roughly the shape of a cigarette, barley bigger than a car. It was bright silver and otherwise perfect except for the scratches and dents sustained from such an impact. Seth frowned, looking at it. It could have been some sort of unmanned military vehicle or something but... that didn't make a lot of sense._  
_

It was then the top – or what Seth now noticed to be a top – began to wriggle and shake, as though something was trying to get out. Conscious he was nude and otherwise visible, he quickly shifted and scampered back to the tree line, where he crouched and watched. The top wiggled and jarred before it fell off, sticking in the dirt below. Something then crawled out of the craft and crashed to the floor after it, before it slowly got to its feet.

Seth's eyes widened as he held in a bark of surprise. The thing looked human, in shape at least. It was roughly eight foot tall, with long arms and legs at least twice that of a normal human. Its eyes were like that of a spider's, several in a cluster, with pupils like that of a reptile and its jaws where crammed with fangs comparable to a shark. Its hands and feet where tipped with massive claws, beginning where the first knuckle was on a human, and its skin appeared to be a dull grey.

The creature seemed to blink a few times, as though adjusting to the light. It's head turned towards Seth's hiding place and it seemed to grin, before walking towards him with a confidence it shouldn't have possessed. He doubted it was friendly and he knew it wasn't human, so he did what he did against any creature.

Seth crouched low for a second, before with a snarl, lunged for the foreign creature, aiming to end the encounter with a swift but deadly bite to the throat. His back paws left the ground and he leapt, crossing the distance between them with frightening speed. Anything else - logically, anything that had the capacity to be afraid or was daunted by the sheer size - would have attempted to run from him. At least, that's what Seth expected this thing to do, because even Vampires ran from his kind.

But it didn't, and in that moment Seth realised he had greatly underestimated this thing. It seemed to grin and the world almost slowed down as it ducked beneath his front paws, claws flashing in the sunlight. There was suddenly a sickening agony in his stomach, as though he had just been impaled on something, and the giant wolf found himself facing the ground, then the sky before he impacted on the ground on his back with a pained howl.  
_  
Jacob! Anyone, I need help, something attacked me and I can't feel my stomach please please help! _He cried frantically, but couldn't hear the replies – it was as if it was being blocked.

He tried to thrash around, snarling and biting as he realised this thing had its hand up to the wrist imbedded in his stomach. The fur was matted with blood and he was sure he could feel the claws moving around inside him, sending fresh agony through his body. He whined as the creature laughed a dark and haunting sound as it reached up and with a swift flick, drove the other hand through Seth's throat. The claws burst out the other side in an explosion of blood and the howls cut off with a hacking whine as the wolf began to choke. The thing looked down in contempt and stabbed again, just to make sure he was dead.

At last it withdrew the instruments of death and licked them clean with a long, serpentine tongue, the blood not bitter but not sweet either. As the corpse below began to turn back to the human it had once been, the thing vanished into the woodland as though it had never been there.

Ten minutes later, Jacob found Seth's corpse.

Authors Note: I do not hate Twilight that much but this has been in my head for a while. Comment!


End file.
